Spectacles or as commonly referred to as glasses have been around for a considerable length of time for the visually impaired. Glasses have been made as small as practical or have various foldable elements to reduce the physical size for carry around convince.
Foldable glasses include frames that fold in the middle and temples that fold at one or more locations along their length to reduce the physical size of the glasses for transport.
Typical state of the art compact folding glasses can be found in the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,303 issued to inventor W. G. Vasey on Apr. 22, 1947 which includes folding frames and temples; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 165,721 issued to M. Rand on Jan. 22, 1952 which shows folding frames and temples; U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,968 issued to W. S. Dixon, Jr. on Dec. 3, 1957 which shows foldable frames and temples; U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,410 issued to Al W. Paulsen on Jul. 21, 1987 which teaches a foldable frame and a showing of a different type folding temples; U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,872 by Michael Fraslle et al. On Sep. 6, 1988 which teaches a temple with an extendable length; U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,604 by Chang which teaches collapsible glasses which has foldable frames and fold along the temples at various locations; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,766 by David G. Maleer et al. which teaches foldable frames and temples.
There is a continuing need for small-un-abstruse cases for small conventional and the small folding glasses mentioned above.